Depois da chuva
by Dark Temi
Summary: Se alguém lhe dissesse que Gray Fullbuster seria ignorado pela stalker número 1 de Fiore, Juvia Lockser, ele não acreditaria.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail não me pertence.

 ** _Aviso: Spoilers dos capítulos 522 e 523_**

* * *

 **Depois da chuva**

 **D.T.**

* * *

A guerra havia acabado, e a Fairy Tail vencera. Mesmo assim, o clima nos destroços da guilda não era de comemoração: muitos haviam caído, muitos não veriam o futuro brilhante que seria construído. Era difícil se alegrar sabendo que Mestre Makarov e outros tantos amigos e membros de outras guildas que lutaram lado a lado haviam partido. Além disso, o medo pelas perdas que quase ocorreram ainda estava muito recente. Por hora, só era possível sentir a tristeza.

A vida voltaria ao normal aos poucos.

Em algum momento, eles acordariam felizes por saber que sobreviveram. Poderia ser um pensamento egoísta, mas era apenas humano: a felicidade por estar vivo. Magnólia era uma cidade forte e alegre: aos poucos, aqueles sentimentos dos cidadãos seriam transmitidos para os membros de sua orgulhosa guilda. Os risos eventualmente voltariam a ser ouvidos, junto com o barulho da cidade que se reconstruía. Aos poucos, a sede da Fairy Tail tomaria a antiga forma novamente, e seus membros voltariam a se sentir em casa.

Aos poucos, tudo voltaria a fazer sentido.

Uma semana após o ataque, quando o luto já terminara e a guilda estava reconstruída, eles se permitiram reunir e comemorar a vitória. Era o fim da ameaça de Zeref e da sombra de Acnologia. Era difícil continuar se sentindo mal quando havia tantas coisas boas pelas quais comemorar. Os risos, os berros de Natsu, Gray, Gajeel e Elfman se provocando, tentando iniciar uma briga, as canecas batendo nas mesas, a música de Mirajane, a fala animada das garotas, tudo aquilo que fazia da Fairy Tail... bem, a Fairy Tail... parecia estar de volta no lugar.

A normalidade poderia voltar.

Exceto que, para Gray, algo estava faltando.

No início, durante o funeral e a reconstrução da guilda, ele não havia realmente se dado conta: sua cabeça estava repleta de pensamentos e, seu coração, de culpa. Mas com o passar dos dias, vendo que todos à sua volta estavam lentamente se colocando nos eixos (e ninguém parecia querer excluí-lo, mesmo após todas as besteiras feitas), ele percebeu que algo estava errado. Demorou um tempo para perceber, até que se tornou vergonhosamente óbvio: ele já não sentia a constante presença de Juvia atrás dele.

Olhando em volta, Gray podia ver que ela não tinha partido: ela estava ali, bem, miraculosamente viva, mas longe. Em um primeiro momento, ele pensou que todo o trabalho e o pesar a estavam mantendo ocupada, e que ela não conseguia juntar animação para estar ao seu lado com um sorriso no rosto e uma voz entusiasmada para dizer "Gray-sama!". Mas a festa daquela noite lhe deu uma nova suspeita:

Juvia o estava evitando.

Ele percebeu isso quando, sentado na mesa com Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy e Elfman, ao relembrar da luta contra Lyon e Chelia nos Grandes Jogos Mágicos, ele se virou para o lado para pedir a Juvia que reinterasse o que ele estava dizendo sobre ter chutado a bunda do irmão de criação, quando percebeu que o banco ao seu lado estava vazio. Entre risos, Lucy cutucou seu braço para mostrar que Juvia estava do outro lado da guilda, de costas para eles, conversando com Lissana e Mirajane. Erza perguntou de forma ameaçadora se ele havia feito algo inapropriado, e Elfman começou um discurso sobre como um homem deve agir (o que arrancou um grito de indignação de Evergreen, da mesa ao lado), e Wendy perguntou, tímida, se eles tinham mesmo brigado.

Natsu riu bastante da cara de surpresa e descrença que o melhor amigo/rival fez ao perceber que estava sendo ignorado há uma semana, e sequer sabia o por quê.

Se alguém lhe dissesse que Gray Fullbuster seria ignorado pela stalker número 1 de Fiore, Juvia Lockser, ele não acreditaria.

Bom, era melhor ter certeza do que estava acontecendo. Talvez fosse só impressão.

Ou não.

A festa seguiu noite a dentro, atingindo níveis de selvageria que quase colocaram a estrutura refeita a baixo. Havia sido uma semana longa e cansativa para todos, então aos poucos os membros começaram a cochilar nas mesas (ou desmaiar de bêbados mesmo). Bisca e Al foram os primeiros a deixar a sede, carregando uma Asuka já adormecida nos braços. Natsu ainda tinha muita energia para gastar, e agora estava desafiando Laxus para um duelo, enquanto Gajeel e Levy tentavam escapar despercebidamente (sem sucesso). Gray então viu Juvia se despedir de Erza e Wendy, com quem conversava, e também deixar a guilda.

Ela não lhe dissera uma única palavra a noite inteira.

Ok, ele estava mesmo sendo ignorado. E iria descobrir o motivo.

Sem se despedir, ele apenas se levantou e foi atrás da garota de cabelo azul, o que arrancou vários comentários daqueles que viram a cena, o que ele simplesmente ignorou. Não era a primeira vez que ouvia piadinhas sobre Juvia e ele, e com certeza não seria a última.

Ela andava sem pressa pela rua vazia, o longo cabelo balançando graciosamente às costas. Se ela ouviu o barulho dos passos apressados em sua direção, decidiu simplesmente ignorar. Foi preciso que ele a alcançasse e colocasse a mão em seu ombro para fazê-la parar.

 _\- Juvia._

Ela se virou lentamente, os grandes olhos arregalados em surpresa. Apenas surpresa.

 _\- Gray-sama?_ \- ele respirou fundo. Ao menos, ainda era o 'Gray-sama'.

- _Você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo ou não?_ \- ele perguntou, obtendo como resposta apenas um olhar meio vazio. Inferno, ele se esquecera como Juvia era boa em manter uma feição absolutamente neutra. Ele respirou fundo. - _Juvia, se você não me disser o que houve, eu não tenho como saber por que você está agindo assim_.

Ela franziu as pequenas sobrancelhas, parecendo chateada agora.

- _Gray-sama não sabe?_

- _Eu não faço a menor ideia._ \- Não foi a coisa certa para dizer, ele percebeu imediatamente. Se antes Juvia parecia meio chateada, agora ela estava dando sinais de absoluta raiva.

 _\- Gray-sama mentiu para Juvia. Então mesmo que Juvia queira ficar ao seu lado e fingir que está tudo bem, isso machuca_.

Ele recuou um passo, surpreso pela resposta, surpreso pela reação sincera dela. Gray sabia que Juvia era simplesmente _assustadora_ quando estava com raiva, mas ela nunca se sentia assim em relação à ele. Bem, não desde a primeira luta dos dois.

 _\- Eu menti para você? Quando...?_

Juvia fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, cruzando os braços.

 _\- Lucy-san me contou o que Gray-sama tentou fazer. Se Natsu-san não o tivesse impedido, Gray-sama estaria m-morto agora._

Foi a vez dele respirar fundo, ao se lembrar de sua tentativa em selar Zeref em gelo eterno. Talvez não fosse a melhor ideia do mundo, mas ele realmente achou que estava fazendo a coisa certa naquele momento.

 _\- Juvia, eu não estou entendendo. Primeiro você diz que eu menti e agora isso. Dá pra você ser mais clara?_

Ela descruzou os braços, começando a ficar triste agora. Gray viu lágrimas começarem a se formar em seus olhos e ele se sentiu mais perdido ainda. Ninguém, nunca, seria capaz de prever as reações emocionais de Juvia.

- _Juvia morreu por você_. - ela sussurrou.

A mais recente cicatriz em seu abdomen, imediatamente começou a doer, e ele se sentiu congelado ao se lembrar dos momentos terríveis em que achou que Juvia tivesse tirado a própria vida por ele.

 _\- Juvia..._

- _Juvia morreu por você!_ \- ela finalmente explodiu, lágrimas descendo copiosamente por seu rosto. - _Juvia fez o que achou que devia e faria mais mil vezes, se fosse para salvar sua vida, Gray-sama! E quando estava quase perdendo a consciência, Juvia ainda pôde ouvir sua voz dizendo que levaria os sentimentos de Juvia a sério. Então como pôde?_ \- ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos e começou a soluçar baixinho - _Então como Gray-sama pôde pensar em sacrificar a própria vida?_

Ele respirou fundo, começando a entender a louca conexão que ela fazia dos fatos.

 _\- Eu não iria realmente morrer, eu continuaria vivo como..._

- _Não ouse!_ \- ela gritou, pegando-o de surpresa. Ela estava tão furiosa novamente que ele não teve vergonha alguma em recuar mais um passo. - _Não ouse dizer que continuaria vivo no gelo ou o que quer que seja. Gray-sama disse que levaria os sentimentos de Juvia a sério. Então como Gray-sama pôde pensar em tirar a própria vida? Você mentiu sim, Gray-sama. Se levasse os sentimentos de Juvia a sério, teria pensado no sofrimento que causaria se morresse!_

Ela tornou a esconder o rosto nas mãos, resmungando sobre como era um absurdo que ela estivesse gritando com seu precioso Gray-sama. Aproveitando que ela parecia querer se acalmar, ele se aproximou novamente.

 _\- Juvia, por favor, se acalme, não é bem assim... A Lost Iced Shell sacrifica até mesmo as lembranças que outras pessoas possuem do conjurador. Você... Nenhum de vocês ficaria infeliz por mim, porque sequer se lembrariam da minha existência_.

No momento em que terminou de falar, os resmungos pararam e Juvia ficou imóvel. Por um segundo, ele teve a ilusão de que ela tinha entendido suas intenções. No segundo seguinte, ele sentiu que ela emanava uma aura mágica tão assustadora e poderosa que fez arrepios percorrerem sua espinha. Oh, ele tinha feito merda. Com toda a certeza.

- _Gray-sama... Ousa dizer... Que Juvia não se lembraria?_

Ela se moveu tão rápido que ele mal pôde ver. Apenas sentiu quando a mão dela o acertou em cheio no rosto, em um perfeito tapa que o fez virar a cabeça. Quando tornou a encará-la, absolutamente chocado agora, não havia sequer um resquício de mágoa, apenas tristeza nos olhos muito azuis da maga.

Uma chuva muito fina começou a cair sobre eles.

 _\- Como Gray-sama ousa dizer que Juvia não se lembraria? Ou pior, como pôde querer tirar as mais preciosas lembranças de Juvia?_

 _\- Juvia..._

Ela ergueu o rosto para o céu, deixando que a chuva varresse seu rosto.

- _Estava chovendo no dia em que nos conhecemos, se lembra, Gray-sama?_ \- ela murmurou - _Mas isso era apenas natural: a chuva sempre esteve com Juvia, pois Juvia é uma Ameonna_.- ela voltou a encará-lo, um olhar ainda triste no rosto. - _A primeira vez que Juvia foi capaz de ver o céu azul foi graças à Gray-sama, que congelou a chuva e a fez parar._

É claro que ele se lembrava de quando eles se conheceram: no entanto, nunca tinha realmente prestado atenção nas palavras que ela dissera, até aquele dia. Juvia realmente nunca vira um dia ensolarado até a luta deles?

 _\- Juvia jamais poderia esquecê-lo, Gray-sama, porque você parou a chuva._ \- ela sorriu tristemente, e ele decidiu que já tinha falado besteria demais por um dia, talvez fosse melhor apenas ouvir. - J _uvia só é um membro da Fairy Tail hoje porque veio atrás de Gray-sama. Se Gray-sama fosse apagado das memórias de Juvia, Juvia não teria motivos para continuar na guilda._

 _\- Por favor não diga algo assim._

 _\- Mas é a verdade._ \- ela afastou os fios molhados que lhe caíam pelo rosto. - _Nenhuma das boas lembranças que Juvia tem na guilda faria sentido sem você, Gray-sama. Juvia sentiria que algo estava errado, que algo estava incompleto: esse sentimento com certeza faria Juvia deixar a guilda_.

 _\- Eu..._

 _\- Mas Juvia não se esqueceria!_ \- ela declarou, ainda triste, mas com uma nova resolução no rosto - _Juvia jamais seria capaz de se esquecer de Gray-sama! A sensação de conforto quando Gray-sama segurou a mão de Juvia na hora do ataque de Acnologia... Ou nossa união quando Gray-sama e Juvia lutaram lado a lado nos Grandes Jogos Mágicos... O meio ano em que moramos juntos... Como Juvia poderia se esquecer dos melhores meses de sua vida? Mesmo que Gray-sama surpreendentemente tenha resistido a todas as tentativas de Juvia de seduzi-lo... A tristeza por ter sido abandonada e a felicidade por reencontrá-lo... Ter colocado nossas vidas em risco pela guilda na batalha contra Zeref, e o medo de perdê-lo... Todas essas são as mais preciosas lembranças que Juvia jamais seria capaz de esquecer._

Ela se calou e ele também. Juvia ainda parecia triste, e por isso a chuva continuava caindo. Gray se sentia um pouco assutado pela tsunami de emoções que a maga carregava: sempre soubera que Juvia gostava dele, mas sendo sincero, nunca dera muito crédito à intensidade daqueles sentimentos. Até agora.

 _\- Eu... Não sei o que te dizer._

 _\- Gray-sama não precisa dizer nada, só... só prometa que vai viver._

 _\- Eu prometo._ \- foi a resposta, e era sincera. Essa era uma lição que ele tivera que repetir várias vezes, até finalmente entender: a resposta sempre seria viver por seus amigos, e não morrer por eles.

 _\- Bom._ \- ela sorriu verdadeiramente agora, e a chuva pareceu diminuir até quase sumir. - _E não ouse tentar algo estúpido que ameace as preciosas memórias de Juvia!_ \- ela acrescentou, repentinamente furiosa de novo, e Gray soltou um suspiro derrotado. Ele não tinha como acompanhar a montanha russa de emoções daquela mulher.

 _\- Nada de feitiços com atributo perdido._

 _\- Gray-sama irá punir Juvia por tê-lo acertado no rosto?._

 _\- O que?! Não, não. Eu meio que mereci. Eu acho._

Ela soltou um resmungo decepcionado, torcendo levemente o nariz. A chuva havia parado completamente agora, e Gray coçou a nuca, incerto.

 _\- Quer dizer que nós estamos bem?_ \- ela arregalou os dois olhos.

 _\- Se nós estamos bem? Gray-sama quer dizer... Se estamos juntos?_

 _\- Não, eu quis dizer se você vai parar de me ignorar. Se as coisas vão voltar a ser o que eram_.

Ela pareceu confusa.

- _As coisas nunca vão voltar a ser como eram, Gray-sama. Não há como_. - o braço dele que continuava erguido despencou lentamente.

 _\- E por que não_?

 _\- Porque Gray-sama prometeu levar os sentimentos de Juvia a sério, e antes disso, prometeu uma resposta_. - ele travou no lugar, olhando assustado para a expressão serena no rosto da maga. - _Porque agora Gray-sama sabe a intensidade dos sentimentos de Juvia_. - ela deu um passo na direção dele, que não conseguiu mover um músculo sequer. _E porque Juvia simplesmente não pode mais... Juvia vai aceitar o que Gray-sama decidir oferecer, sua amizade ou seu amor... Mas Juvia não pode mais continuar se machucando._

- _O que isso quer dizer?_

\- J _uvia não está pressionando Gray-sama. Ela não vai embora, e nunca vai deixar de amar Gray-sama... Mas os sentimentos de Juvia são muito maiores que a própria Juvia. Se Juvia não os controlar, eles podem destruí-la._

\- _Você... Você disse que me **ama**? Amor tipo... Amor, **amor mesmo**?_ \- no momento em que as palavras foram ditas, ele percebeu o quão idiotas elas soavam, e seu rosto ficou ligeiramente vermelho, aguardando a reação da mulher sem expressão diante dele.

\- _Gray-sama... De alguma forma, é meio imbecil, não é?_ \- ela suspirou. - _Juvia está cansada. Juvia vai dormir agora_. - ela lhe deu as costas, continuando seu caminho em passos lentos - _Amanhã Juvia provavelmente voltará a conviver normalmente com Gray-sama, mas nunca se esqueça:_ \- ela virou apenas o rosto para trás - _Juvia está aguardando a resposta._

Ele a observou se afastar até sumir na próxima esquina, ainda congelado no mesmo lugar, ainda tentando entender o que acontecera ali. E só conseguia chegar em uma única conclusão:

 _\- Ah, merda._

Ele estava muito ferrado.

* * *

 **N/A: não garanto continuação porque não to continuando nem o que devia hahaha**

 **Mais alguém que leu o capítulo imaginou qual seria a reação da Juvia ao descobrir que o Gray planejava desaparecer junto com as memórias que todos tem dele? Ficar totalmente puta da vida é a única reação possível para a Juvia, sem mais.**

 **Gruvia é meu OTP em FT, sem discussão, e a Juvia é muito importante para mim... Mas o Mashima faz ela aguentar de boas todas as merdas do Gray (e que não foram poucas - é praticamente um Uchiha esse garoto), e isso não é legal, ok? Juvia é uma badass e uma força da natureza, ela é totalmente movida por emoções mas ela não é nenhuma stalker louca sem cérebro, então tudo o que eu peço do final do mangá é que ela mande a real pro Gray cagar ou sair da moita.**

 **Reviews?**

 **D.T.**


End file.
